


Saltwater

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Eggpreg, Hand Feeding, M/M, MerMay, Mild Blood, Mpreg, Oviposition, Size Difference, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: Hank is far along with his clutch and Conner makes waiting worth it.





	Saltwater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinbirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/gifts).



> so,,,,how bout those eggs
> 
> also this was inspired by a tweet that sent me into a feral trance.

Hank sighed in stark relief as he rested against wet stone, the shallow water pulled back and letting the sun heat them. With as few movements as possible, Hank allowed himself to settle in the rocky nook, some of the weight taken off his back and leaving him shuddering. Hank let himself rest, hand drifting low and laying on his shifting middle, breathing through the jostling activity. "Jesus, settle down, will ya?" He spoke quietly, to his clutch, still squirming and rolling about in him. 

 

Hank winced at the sight of himself; he was ridiculously gravid, his clutch having grown enormous and quickly, his body racing to catch up to their eager growth. Sun kissed skin bled into cooler gray fins, scales and flesh alike stretched until shining.

 

The low tide lapped at him, washing over his taut flesh in cool, salty waves. It stole some of the heat away from his belly, Hank taking the moment of relief for as long as it would last. The sun swept over him, muscles relaxing on the rock and clutch slowly beginning to settle. Hank kept his hand on them, thumbing over his tender scales, grays and steely fins warped by the size of his clutch. There was some fucked up pride to it, to growing so big with his eggs, the ones Conner had tended to. 

 

_ Conner. _ He was a vision in blue. Grown massive in far off waters and so  _ damn - _ Hank's eggs shifted, flesh rippling under his hands, a groan caught behind his teeth. "Jesus,  _ stop. _ " He breathed, trying to placate his anxious clutch, failing and squirming from the activity. Even that was weak; Hank swore he was more egg than merman, the weight of his clutch pinning him down. 

 

Conner had been so - excited for it, wouldn't stop doting on him, watching him grow day after day until he was almost useless. Conner hadn't seen it that way, and honestly? Fuck him. He wasn't the one about to split because his eggs didn't know when to stop growing. 

 

Hank palmed as much of himself as he could, biting back a groan when they leapt at the touch. "Tryin' to get as big as your dad, huh?" Christ, imagine that. "He's real excited for you guys, so hurry up and come out." Hank let his head roll back, eyes closing under the sun, face twisted up from the motion coming from below. "I don't think I can stretch anymore." 

 

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" 

 

Hank's eyes snapped open, body jolting forward - and going nowhere. Hank strained, grunted, arms to his sides and pushing away from the rock. A hand, steady and wide, pushed him back, the water rising up and over the globe of his belly, Conner's approach displacing the tide. Pale skin shimmered with the drip of water, rolling off his shoulders and dripping from his hair, brown strands over his forehead. 

 

Conner beamed, bulging arms rising from the water, a colorful and bleeding bunch of fish against his chest. "Hungry? I'm sorry it took me so long, I was getting your favorite."

 

Hank watched him come near, all smiles and pride, Hank's body flushing hot from the intense stare. Conner's eyes were locked onto Hank's middle, smile pulling wider. 

 

"You look famished, Hank."

 

Hank's face burned, heart racing and clutch - kicking up a storm. Hank scoffed, turning his eyes away from Conner's lovesick expression, hands fussing over the ripples in his ripe flesh. "Feel like I'm gonna explode already, don't think there's enough  _ room _ , Con." 

 

Conner laughed.  _ Asshole. _ "I understand you're...nervous, but I promise you Hank, you're going to be fine." Conner swam in closer, crowding around Hank and dropping the savenged fish on a near rock. "Your body knows what to do, and you might be," Conner rested his hands over Hank's belly, a hissing coming from the engorged man. Conner caught the glare Hank sent him, and smiled. "Uncomfortable, but you're nothing less than amazing, Hank." Conner's hands spanned his whole clutch, contained and safe. 

 

"A big clutch is to be celebrated, and to be your first and still growing…" Conner sunk in the water, eyes fluttering closed and resting his face against the swollen mass. "You should be proud, Hank, you've done so well."

 

Hank had to remember to breathe after a while. He squirmed under Conner's hands, belly reacting with a churn that Conner could feel. "I know they can't wait to meet you, Hank."

 

Hank swallowed. "How long?" He asked, almost begged, to know.

 

Conner hummed, quietly to the clutch. "Just a while longer. Can you do that? You'll meet him soon, you all will." Conner breathed, cool against Hank's skin. 

 

Hank held his belly, clutch calming, Conner talking and keeping them that way. Hank winced through a strong jostle.

 

"Can't wait," Hank grunted, breathing through another shift in his clutch. "Daddy's gettin' too big to get around, gonna be stuck if you stay in there."

 

Conner chuckled, rising up and reaching to the rock, a sunny fish between his claws. He brought it to Hank's mouth. "No worries, Hank. I'll keep you fed, now, open up." Hank's heart jumped to his throat when Conner laid his other hand over his belly, caressing the wet mound. "They've still got time to grow, so let's make sure you're getting everything they need." 

 

Hank gulped. "Con, c'mon, look at me! I'm as big as a boat!" Still, Conner hung the fish in front of him, and it was getting harder to ignore it. It - had been a while since he ate,  _ but- _

 

"I'd like to see all of you a  _ lot _ bigger, so please?" 

 

Hank stared at the fish. He shook his head, gray hair catching to his cheeks. "Oh, for fuck's- fine! Give it here," Hank relented, leaning forward to bite into the fish - moaning around the mouthful, blood and bone and flesh tasting all too good. Hank swallowed, staring up - hungry, waiting,  _ embarrassed.  _

 

"You gonna feed me or what?" Hank asked, trying to at least fake not being into -  _ whatever _ Conner was doing to him. "Gonna make me beg for it?"

 

Conner casually gutted the fish, guts splashing into the water below. "No," he said plainly. "But you could say please?"

 

Hank stared. Blinking, brow furrowing, eyes falling to the water. His belly heaved from his clutch, his stomach a lot more empty than he led on. Hank sighed, head dipping low, voice at a mutter.

 

"Please, feed me, Conner. I- I'm really hungry." Hank waited, for Conner to laugh,  _ something _ . 

 

Conner just hummed, sounding pleased with his answer. "Okay then." 

 

There was a gutted fish at his mouth, Hank didn't hesitate to bite into it, filling his mouth with tender flesh and waiting for the next. Conner kept up the supply, fish after fish gutted and fed into him. Hank was full, but he didn't want to stop. Conner didn't seem opposed to indulging him.

 

Hank was sore, from the duel stretch of his womb and stomach - his mouth fell open, Hank's breath shallow. "Con,  _ please." _

 

Conner's fingers fed him gently, Hank moaning around his fingers, coiling tongue licking the blood away. Like the ones before, Conner had it ready before Hank could start to beg.

 

"Open wide, Hank." 

**Author's Note:**

> crounchy


End file.
